


Blast From the Past

by SamFullbuster



Series: Baby O'Conner [5]
Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Dominic, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Brian, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Brian, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamFullbuster/pseuds/SamFullbuster
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto, Gisele Harabo/Han Lue, Letty Ortiz/Mia Toretto, Rosa (Fast and the Furious)/Vince (Fast and the Furious)
Series: Baby O'Conner [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1105542
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	Blast From the Past

The omega dragged himself out of the bed and into the ensuite bathroom. He felt gross and sticky and he wanted nothing more than to take a damn shower. A three-day heat would do that to anyone, especially when you don’t have an alpha to spend it with.

He groaned as a phantom cramp sized his stomach. He was going to kill Owen when he saw him next. It wasn’t fair of his alpha to just go off while he needed him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, ok. Maybe he wasn’t being fair. His heat had come a week early and Owen didn’t know, it wasn’t his fault that he wasn’t here. Still, he was going to be pissed until his alpha was with him again. Maybe even for a little while after that.

He climbed into the shower and turned the water on. A relieved moan escaped his lips as the warm water hit his aching body. He leaned his head forward and let the water run over his hair.

He was so engrossed by the shower that he didn’t notice that someone had opened the glass door and climbed in with him until a pair of hands ran over his body. He jumped about a mile in the air and went to spun around to attack when he caught the person’s scent. “Alpha…” he moaned.

Owen hummed and kissed the back of his neck. “Sorry, Love, didn’t mean to scare you.” He ran his hand up his mates stomach to soothe the lingering aches away. “Why didn’t you call me?”

He groaned and leaned into his mate. “You had a job to do,” he said. After going through an intense and unexpected heat he wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to his mate. He pressed himself closer to Owen’s chest. “I didn’t want to interrupt.”

Owen pressed his nose close to the bond bite on his neck. “You could never interrupt me, whenever you need me you call. Understand?”

He nodded. “I do.” A sharp cramp sized him and he moaned in pain.

Owen growled at the sound and then it changed to one of possession. Apparently, his body really wanted to mate with Owen as he felt a smaller wave of heat push through him. “Alpha…” he moaned.

“I have you.” Owen gently pushed him back up against the wall of the shower, his hand moving to his ass. “I’m here now, I have you.”

He whined again and tilted his head back in submission.

______________________________________________________________________________

Dom watched Jack play with his toy cars on the deck. He’d given the four-year-old a toy Skyline for his birthday. It was the same make and model Brian’s had been and Jack loved it. The little boy had stopped asking him about where Brian was but he still cried for him most nights. It broke Dom’s heart every time.

“Nice place you got here.”

Dom tilted his head just enough so he could see Hobbs but he still has an eye on Jack. He’d been wondering when the other alpha would show his face. Not that he would be able to do anything to him and his team. The Canary Islands were a nonextradition country.

“It wasn’t that hard to find you.” the larger alpha said. He came over to where Dom was standing and looked out over at Jack as well.

“Wasn’t hiding,” he said.

Jack picked up his toy truck and made it race against the Skyline.

“Keeping out of trouble, Jack seems happy.”

“As happy as he can be without his mother.”

Hobbs nodded and then held up a file he’d had with him. “That’s part of why I’m here.” He dropped the manilla folder on the table in front of Dom. “This was captured on a security camera in Moscow.”

Dom opened up the folder and it took every ounce of self-control he had to keep from reacting. He picked up the black and white image and marveled at the older look to his mate. Brian was still as gorgeous as he had been when Dom had last seen him, his blond hair was shorter than it had been but it looked like he’d decided to grow it out again, and his eyes. His eyes, which Dom knew to be a bright and beautiful blue, were still the same but there was a wiser look to them.

“He’s working with a real bad guy that we’ve been after for the past few years. We have a shot to get Shaw and, if you help, you get Brian.”

Dom looked over at Jack as he played. “How do I know that this is real?”

“It hasn’t been messed with. Have your friend check it out. My number is in there, I need to know within the next 24hrs if you’re going to help out.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Both Letty and Vince tried to talk him out of it. They didn’t think it was a smart move and they didn’t think that Hobbs was telling the truth. Dom honestly wasn’t sure if he believed the man either but he wanted to be sure. Going with him was the only choice.

“Alright then,” Letty said. “When do we go?”

Dom looked at the two of them. “You two aren’t going. It’s just going to be me.”

“To hell with that,” Vince said. “You ain’t doin’ this alone.”

“He’s right,” Mia said as she took a seat next to Letty. “You need to go and bring Brian home, but I’d feel better if all of you went and not just you, Dom.” Letty took Mia’s hand in her own and held it tightly. “Rosa and I can watch Jack, and we’ll make it a sleepover for the kids. Ava loves her big cousins being around.”

Ava was only a couple months old and already she’d gotten her parents and everyone wrapped around her little fingers. Her favorite person, not including Mia or Letty, seemed to be Jack. No one knew what it was but they weren’t complaining since he helped keep Ava calm when she would get really fussy.

“I agree with Mia,” Rosa said as she sat down with Vince. “You all go and keep each other safe. And you bring Brian home.”

Dom looked at his fellow alphas. “Guess we gotta make a few calls.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Gathering the team together wasn’t as hard as it would have seemed. As soon as they all heard that there was a chance that Brian was alive the others dropped what they were doing and came running. Rome especially was eager to get there and seeing the picture of Brian made hope flair in him. Part of him hadn’t believed that he was actually alive until he saw that picture. If this turned out to be some kind of sick joke, Rome would probably end up going postal.

Rome still blamed Dom for what happened to his brother and him probably always would, but that man beat himself up about what happened enough that Rome had stopped wishing death on him. Brian had loved Dom and Jack saw him as his father, Rome wasn’t going to be the one to stand in their way. He would, however, be there to catch them if they needed him to be.

Going with the man that tried to put them in jail barely a year ago left a bad taste in all their mouths but they’d work with the man for now. If it leads to Brian then they would deal with it.

Vince and Letty were the ones that secured them all full pardons. They’d apparently done their research and knew that Hobbs would be able to secure them all the freedom to return home as they wanted. Hobbs wanted Shaw more than he wanted them so it wasn’t hard to get the alpha to agree to their terms.

Now they were on their way to backup Interpol as they sent in the man they flipped to get to Shaw. Hobbs didn’t seem to think that it would work.

______________________________________________________________________________

Seeing Brian alive again was like a punch to the gut. His mate was older now but he looked the same. His blonde hair, bright expressive blue eyes, his sun-kissed skin, and was still driving some fancy import. Part of him hadn’t believed that Brian was alive and Hobbs was just screwing with him but now he knew that wasn’t the case. Brian was alive.

His wonder over the whole thing was short-lived as he chased his mate and then Brian shot him.

Dom didn’t know what was going on and he didn’t know why Brian had shot him but he wouldn’t give up.

You don’t ever give up on family.

Everyone was shaken up after seeing that Brian had shot him, even if it was only a flesh wound. No one seemed to want to believe that Brian hadn’t turned on them. Even Vince and Letty were pulling back, but they trusted Dom to know what he was doing.

Vince, being the gun enthusiast of them all (or wannabe redneck as Brian had called him) was the one who hunted down the lead on the bullet that Brian shot him with. The pawnshop was small but they carried a lot. When the two of them got there they immediately saw two guards, one outside and one inside.

Subduing them and then forcing the clerk to tell them about Brian was almost too easy but it gave Dom some satisfaction to knock the man out cold. Knowing that Brian still had the heart of a racer gave Dom hope that his mate would come back to him.

Before Dom could head off to where the race would be held, Gisele, Riley, Rome, and Han went to find out who had the gear for Shaw’s cars. They came back around the same time that Dom and Vince did. Each of them seemed a bit more disgruntled than when they had gone out. Still, they’d gotten what they needed.

Dom didn’t tell anyone when he went off to the race. He wanted to face Brian on his own. Still, he didn’t remove the tracker that he knew that Hobbs had put on his car. Somehow he knew that the other alpha wouldn’t get in his way.

When he got to the race and saw Brian taking some guy’s pink slip he couldn’t help but grin. Brian had won over a green Skyline, nothing like the one that Dom kept in his garage as a reminder but it was still totally Brian.

Dom ended up challenging him to a race, which he of course won.

They pulled under an overpass and both got out of their cars. “You used your NOS too soon.”

Brian narrowed his blue eyes at him. “I do that to get you off my tail.”

“Using it too soon gives me a chance to get ahead of you.” Dom walked closer to his mate. His scent getting stronger the closer they got and he felt like his knees were going weak. 

Brian leaned against his car. “Look, just because you know how I ride, doesn’t mean you know me.”

“You know what they say where we’re from?” he asked. “Show me how you ride, I’ll show you who you are.”

He looked the car over. “Skyline, you never could resist those fancy imports.” He looked back at Brian. With them being so close he could see the scar on Brian’s hairline. “Nice scar.”

Brian looked away from him, seeming even more uncomfortable around him. “What else do you know about me?”

“About you?” He ran his eyes up and down Brian’s form. “Everything.” He stood directly in front of Brian. Dom tugged the end of Brian’s shirt up. “Like this scar, this was after we got into an argument when you and I first mated. You went off and totaled your car. I’d never been so scared in my life.” He moved his arm up and turned Brian’s arm over. “These, cigarette burns from your bastard father.”

“Let me guess, you beat this shit out of him when you found out.”

Dom smirked at the bite in Brian’s tone even if he could hear the wobble in his voice. “Nah, wanted to but someone else beat me to it.” He moved his hand back down to Brian’s stomach again. “And this one, you had a C-section when you had Jack.”

Brian, who was very good at controlling his emotions, did his best to keep his face neutral but Dom knew him. He noticed the way Brian’s eyes widened just the tiniest bit. Shaw had kept that away from Brian and Dom would make him pay for that. This man had kept his mate and the mother of his child away from him, Shaw would pay for it all.

“Even if that’s all true, I’m not the same person I was then.”

Dom couldn’t help but press just a bit closer to his mate. He could smell his omega and the faint scent of a heat that had only ended a few days ago. “You’re still the same person,” he said. “I saw it out there. I see it right now.”

Brian shoved away from him. “I gotta go.” He moved to get into the Skyline.

“Hey.” Brian stopped just before he could get into his car. Dom pulled out the cross necklace he always kept with him. “It’s yours.” he tossed it to Brian.

Brian caught the necklace and then he was gone.

The car that Dom had seen pull in not long ago pulled out from where it had been hiding. It came to a stop behind Dom’s own car. He turned to see Owen Shaw getting out of his car.

“There he goes, leaving you again.” Owen shut his car door and approached Dom. “Bloody difficult that one.”

“You want bloody, we could do bloody.”

Owen smirked, smug alpha written across his face. “Street kid, starts out stealing DVD players in East LA, ends up planning a heist to steal a hundred million in Rio.”

“Not bad, huh?” Dom couldn’t help but smirk himself.

“It’s a good story, isn’t it? Almost inspiring, you see what I couldn’t fathom was why he wasn’t relaxing on a beach somewhere with that adorable kid of yours.” He put his hands in his pocket and walked around to lean against the front end of his car. “Instead he’s working with a two-bit government hack like Hobbs.” He was quiet for a moment and this his smirk widened. “And then I realized, he has a weak spot.”

“We all got a weak spot.”

“You know, when I was young my brother always use to say every man has to have a code. Mine, precision. A team is nothing but pieces you switch out until you get the job done. It’s efficient, it works.” He walked closer to Dom so that there was only a good few feet separating them. “But you,” he scoffed, “you’re loyal to a fault. Your code is about family.” He shrugged. “That’s great and all but it makes you predictable. And in our line of work, predictable means vulnerable. And that means I can reach out and break you whenever I want.”

“At least when I go, I’ll know what it’s for.”

“Well, at least you have a code. Most men don’t.” Dom watched the slightly smaller alpha, he seemed almost too calm for his liking. “So, I’m going to give you a chance. Take your crew and walk away. That’s the only way you’re going to keep your family safe.”

Dom did his best to keep from tensing up. “Your brother never told you, never threaten a man’s family? That’s a pretty stupid thing to do, but I’ll make it simple for you: I walk away when he walks away.”

Owen smirked and nodded his head. “Well then. It appears this inspiring tale has come to an end.”

A red dot appeared on Dom’s jacket. “If that’s the way it has to go.”

A matching dot showed up on Owen’s jacket. Owen’s grind didn’t even falter as he looked in the direction that the shooter was. “Let me guess, Hobbs.”

Dom smirked. “Two-bit government hack.”

Owen laughed and turned around to head back to his car. He waved his hand in a circular motion and the red dot disappeared from Dom’s jacket. “See you around Toretto.”

“You can bet on it.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Owen found Brian working on his car. The omega was tense and glaring at the engine as though it had personally offended him. “I see you had a talk with a certain alpha,” the brit said as he came to stand behind him.

Brian was quiet for a moment. “I have a son.” It wasn’t a question.

“You do, cute little bugger too.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Owen came around to stand on the other side of the car so they were facing one another. “You know why.”

Brian scoffed. “Yeah, you wanted me to remember everything on my own, but this is different. This is my son we’re talking about Owen!”

“I know, if it makes you feel better I’ve been keeping tabs on him since I found you.”

The omega scoffed again and turned to the toolbox sitting near them. “You should have told me that I had a kid with Toretto.”

“You didn’t.”

Brian turned back and glared at him. “What are you talking about? You just said that I did.”

“No, I said you had a kid. Toretto isn’t the biological alpha-father of your kid.” He came around the car and put a hand on the back of the omega’s neck to keep him calm. “Before I found you in the hospital, you and Toretto got adoption papers filled out so he could have rights to Jack.”

Brian stared down at the cross in his hands. “Who’s Jack’s biological father?”

“That is not for me to tell you.” He felt Brian tensing and he tightened his grip on the back of the omega’s neck. “Don’t argue with me, either you remember, or they come to you to tell you the truth.”

Brian growled and jerked out of his grip to skulk off. Owen watched him go with a neutral look on his face.

______________________________________________________________________________

Part of Dom hoped that maybe Brian would try to find them. He shouldn’t have wanted that but he couldn’t help but think about the chance. He’d meant what he said to Shaw, if Brian walked away then so would he. He would do whatever he could to bring his family back together.

Sadly that didn’t happen.

Tej ended up tracking Shaw all the way to Spain at the NATO base. As they were getting ready to leave to chase the man and his team, Gisele came to him.

“I’m sorry.” the woman said.

“For what?”

“It’s my fault Brian is with Shaw,” she said. Gisele was a private person that rarely admitted to being wrong, on the extreme chance that she ever was. “After Fenix chased him, I got there and found him on the side of the road. I couldn’t leave him, so I took him to a no questions asked hospital, hoping they could help. Braga told me that Shaw had gone and taken care of him, they didn’t know I’d brought him there, and that we had nothing to worry about.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Dom said. “Telling me this wouldn’t have changed anything if you believed him dead as well. You’ve been there for my son and you helped me get both Braga and Fenix. You have nothing to make up for.”

Gisele nodded for a moment and then went off to help Han. Dom was glad that those two had found each other. They were good for one another.

When they got to the base they found one of Shaw’s moles and then they ended up having to chase him down the highway. The tank was unexpected, like really unexpected, but nevertheless, they chased the alpha and his crew down the highway. A path of destruction following in their wake.

The United States government was going to have one hell of a bill to pay when this was all over.

What Dom wasn’t expecting was for Shaw to very nearly sacrifice Brian. He didn’t even think Brian was expecting it if the shocked look was anything to go by when the two collided above the bridge.

Dom held his mate tightly he checked him over for any injuries. Brian’s eyes were wide as he looked up at him and he was breathing heavily as he tried to calm down from his fear. “You’re ok,” he said.

From the look on his face, Brian obviously hadn’t expected Owen to practically throw him off the tank the way he had. Brian had trusted the alpha to have his back.

Dom had once told Brian he was too trusting sometimes and even with amnesia it was clear the omega was still like that. Dom would make the other alpha pay for hurting his mate.

Going back to the base with Shaw and his people captured felt… anticlimactic. It felt too easy, even if they had gotten Brian back and got the man that they’d promised Hobbs. Something just wasn’t right with them all.

And, sadly, Dom was proven right.

Letty got a nice punch in the smug alpha’s face before they had to let the group go. Dom wasn’t surprised to see that Riley turned out to be Shaw’s spy. He’d had a bad feeling about the woman since he met here, he’d hoped that he’d been wrong.

He looked at Brian and saw the confusion on his face. Brian wasn’t stupid, he knew things could change at the drop of the hat, but it looked like he really had trusted Owen.

It wasn’t even a question of whether he would help them when they chased after Shaw. He went along with them and even helped Dom and Letty on the plane.

Brian went after Riley, and Letty went to get to Mia.

Dom’s first priority was taking out the big blonde guy. It shouldn’t have been as difficult as it was but once he was out of the way, Dom went for Shaw. There was no way he was going to let that guy get away.

He made sure Brian made the jump safely, then he went for Shaw again.

______________________________________________________________________________

Coming out of the fire of the destroyed plane was a relief. It was even more so one when he saw Brian coming to him. He wrapped his arms around his mate and held him close. “You’re safe now,” he said as he tightened his hold on his omega.

Brian shoved his face into Dom’s neck and sniffed. “I remember this,” he whispered. “You’re scent, I remember your arms around me.”

He felt tears prick behind his eyes and he held Brian just that bit closer. “I won’t let you go again. Never again.”

Brian was shaking in his arms and he could feel the omega’s tears on his neck. Dom held him closer. It was time to go home.

______________________________________________________________________________

Dom watched his mate and son. They were both fast asleep in one of the lawn chairs well after their picnic. Jack had practically attached himself to Brian as soon as they’d been brought back together. Jack didn’t completely understand why Brian was back and they’d have to explain it to him when he got older. Still, they were all together again. That was all that mattered.

Gisele was gone and that hurt more then anything but they would all be ok. In time they would be fine.

As it stood, Dom was just glad to have Brian home again.

______________________________________________________________________________

A man walked away from where an intense car crash had just taken place. He held his cell phone to his ear as an intense blaze went up into the sky. “Dominic Toretto, you don’t know me, but you’re about to.”

He hung up and threw the phone away. He’d take his revenge on the alpha for what he’d done to his brother and he’d take back what didn’t belong to him.


End file.
